


听说，他不爱我

by cherry8424



Category: SJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry8424/pseuds/cherry8424





	听说，他不爱我

1.  
崔始源要结婚了，这是s城近期最大的新闻，所有媒体争先恐后的报道，大家都挤破头想要拿到最新鲜的资料；作为s城最优秀的财阀二代，崔始源从几年前的离家创业开始就备受媒体们的关注。财经称他是可以拯救腐朽经济的新世代，娱乐八卦将他封为城内名媛最想嫁的优质男top1。  
出身名门，毕业于高等学府，为人绅士谦和，而且还长了一张让艺人们都羡慕的好面孔，这样的人也难怪总是被媒体称为天之骄子。突然的公布婚讯自然也就成了城内所有人的热议话题。更何况是在婚期前一周才公布，这更不由得让人浮想联翩了。  
曺圭贤知道崔始源要结婚的事情，并不比媒体们早，他在和崔始源失联一周后，通过网络知道了崔始源要结婚的消息，又在几天后，通过他们共同的朋友金希澈拿到了婚礼请柬。请柬上赫然的写着‘崔始源’三个字，印在香槟粉的纸上怎么看怎么觉得刺目。  
但是曺圭贤还是会去参加崔始源的婚礼，他还专门找人加急定制了一件上好的西装，找出了很久之前崔始源送他的名贵手表，用一身他能给的最好的装扮去参加他这个多年好友的婚礼。  
他们是好友，是同学，也是创业伙伴，无论从哪一层关系来看，曺圭贤都没有不去的理由。他们从高中便相识，考上了同一所大学，选了同一个专业，分在了同一个宿舍，研究生毕业后两个人又一起创业开了公司，这一晃便又是五年。  
十四年的朝夕相处，十四年的磕磕绊绊，曺圭贤的人生里绝大部分的时间都有崔始源。他第一次告白，第一次分手，第一次喝酒，甚至第一次打架，都有崔始源陪在他身边。对他来说，崔始源就是一个你随时可以依靠的港湾，但是现在，这个港湾已经不允许再让他停泊了。  
曺圭贤清楚的记得，崔始源跟他说的最后一句话，“我累了，就到这里吧”话说完，他就再也没有联络过他。  
再有崔始源的消息时，便是这封请柬了。  
2．  
媒体每天都会实时更新这场豪门婚礼的准备情况，女方和崔始源一样，有着优越的背景和出色的外貌，任谁看都是一对璧人，天作之合。  
曺圭贤坐在他们曾经常去的酒吧，一个人喝着酒，酒吧电视里还在播放明天的婚礼细节，以及昂贵的礼堂摆设。  
金希澈推门进来的时候，曺圭贤已经有些微醺，他坐到圭贤旁边，要了一杯Martini一饮而尽。  
“哥明天不用起早去抢新闻吗？还喝酒。”  
“始源给我留了专门的机位，明儿的婚礼你哥我是独家首发。”  
“有后门可真好。”  
“臭小子怎么说话呢，我这是人缘好。”曺圭贤笑了笑，没跟金希澈继续贫下去，自顾的喝着酒。  
金希澈是曺圭贤和崔始源大学的学长，和圭贤在学生时期通过游戏杀出了一片天地，两个人又爱喝酒，时间长了自然也就成了好友，而崔始源也就自然成了两个人酒局的固定买单人，三个人的友谊一直维持至今，金希澈毕业后做了媒体，崔始源和曺圭贤一起开了电竞公司，金希澈自然也就成为了他们公司的固定公关合作伙伴。  
所以崔始源和曺圭贤的那点事，金希澈是最清楚不过的。  
“你明天去吗？”  
“去啊，他都给我寄了请柬。”  
“做伴郎吗？”  
“哥你小说看多了吧，像他这种身份，怎么可能轮得到我这种人做伴郎，我们就是普通朋友。”  
“认识十四年的普通朋友？要什么买什么的普通朋友？过个生日差点把济州岛包下来的普通朋友？曺圭贤，你可真没良心。”  
3．  
曺圭贤没有答话，只是喝光了杯中的酒，他不知道该怎么回答金希澈的话，金希澈说的对，因为他无法反驳，崔始源对他的感情从没有隐藏过，是他自己即不敢接受，又贪恋着这份温柔。是他自己把对方的耐心磨得一干二净，也是他自己把自己放在了一个如此煎熬又被动的位置。  
“哥当初是怎么和云哥在一起的？”  
“见色起意，我追了他好久呢，送首饰，送乐器，送咖啡豆，还找人给他写歌，接他上下班，他需要我的时候随叫随到，废了好大劲才拐上床的呢。”  
“可……”曺圭贤问不出口，便又将杯中新添的酒喝了个干净。  
“你想说可他是个男的？”  
“嗯。”  
“这重要吗？我只知道这个人是我想一起共度余生的人，至于那个人是男是女，是贫是富，这些外加的因素都没那么重要，重要的是你这颗心，是不是想和他那颗心靠近。这些话我早就跟你说过，你一直说考虑，考虑到他明天就结婚了，你还在小心翼翼。其实办法很简单，你想一下，一是从此被人指指点点，二是从此你的生命里再也没有崔始源这个人，这两件事对你来说哪一个更让你痛苦。想清楚这个答案，就足够了。”  
“现在想清楚还有什么用。”  
“至少对得起你自己。少喝点，现在喝醉了可没人送你了。”  
“你作为哥哥不送我一下？”  
“我还要去接我们家宝贝下班，拜拜嘞您。”  
金希澈说完就离开了，刚出门就给拿出手机发了一条消息，然后便吹着口哨离开了。  
酒吧的电视里还在播放着崔氏的豪门婚礼预告，曺圭贤一脸的苦笑再一次将杯中的酒喝尽了。  
4．  
不知过了多久，等曺圭贤睁开眼的时候已经不再是昏暗的酒吧，明亮的房间，松软的大床，床单上一股消毒水味提醒着他自己似乎在一个酒店。曺圭贤想着大概是喝多了，被酒吧老板送到了这里，看了下时间已过午夜，头隐隐作痛，一身的醉意还没浓密，但是他还是想要起身。他想去找崔始源，他想告诉崔始源一个答案。  
“起来了？”曺圭贤刚起身，就见崔始源开门拿着杯水走了进来。  
“喝点热水，这是解酒的药，吃完头就没那么疼了。”  
曺圭贤木然的接过药和水，眼里满是不可思议。  
“你想问我怎么在这？”曺圭贤点了点头，脸上也是难得的乖巧。  
“希澈哥给我发了消息，说你喝多了，让我去接你。”  
“所以你就来了？”  
“本来我不想来的，我正在陪未婚妻对婚礼流程。但是酒吧老板打电话到了我这里，说你醉的很厉害，他只能联系到我，没办法，我只能来了。”  
曺圭贤第一次听崔始源用这样的语气和措辞和他说话，有那么一瞬间他甚至觉得眼里好像有什么湿漉漉的东西就要夺眶而出了。  
“既然你醒了，那我走了。”  
“等等！”  
“还有事？”  
“我有话跟你说。”  
“什么话？”  
“对不起。”沉默了片刻，曺圭贤最终还是只说出了这三个字。崔始源嘲弄的笑了笑。  
“对不起？对不起什么？对不起我等了你十几年？还是对不起我像个傻子一样围着你绕了十几年，你没有对不起我，一切都是我心甘情愿，对了，公司的股份我都转到你名下了，以后那就是一个人的，我不会再去了。”  
“非要做到这份上吗？我们连朋友都做不了吗？”  
“朋友？我做了你十四年的朋友了，截止到我决定不再做你朋友的那一天，整整五千天。圭贤，我累了。”  
曺圭贤低下了头，泪水在眼眶里打转，他深吸了一口气，将哽咽硬生生的逼了回去。  
“我不要公司，当初创业的钱是你的拿的，资源也是你给的，就连合作方都是看在你面子才签的。我没资格要，我明天就去找律师，所有股份都是你的，既然你想断的这么干净，那就让我滚蛋，我会滚得干干净净的。”  
说完这些话，曺圭贤在心里恨不得扇自己两个耳光，他真正想说的原本不是这些，习惯性的死撑让他将两个人的关系瞬间拉入了一个冰点。  
崔始源看着曺圭贤沉默了，最终也只是说了一个“好”便转身要离开。  
曺圭贤连忙拉住了他，身体下意识的行为快过了思考，等他反应过来，崔始源正一脸诧异的盯着他。  
“你到底想怎么样？我都依着你，你还想怎么样？从高中开始我对你的感情我从来没有隐藏过，我告诉过你我爱你我想和你不只是朋友，可是你呢，你总是说考虑一下，你考虑了十几年曺圭贤！我是人，我不是宠物，你开心了哄一哄，你不开心了我还得哄你。这十几年我看着你恋爱分手，再恋爱再分手，我呢？我只不过是在你分手之后陪你喝酒给你买单的那个人，你是不是觉得我永远不会离开？我告诉你我累了，我不想再做你的宠物了，到此为止吧。”  
5．  
崔始源挣开了曺圭贤的手，打开门再一次想要离开，曺圭贤愣了片刻，冲上去堵上了门，继而抓住了崔始源的头，吻了上去。  
崔始源的瞳孔瞬间放大，还没等他反应过来，曺圭贤的唇舌已经侵入了他的口中，舌头在崔始源的口中搔弄，崔始源轻轻地推了下曺圭贤，但是对方却反而更紧的搂住了他的脖子，用力的吸吮着崔始源口中的津液，两个人的津液糅杂在一起，房间里开始弥漫起绯红色的气息。  
过了好一会这个努力又强势的吻总算结束了，曺圭贤满脸通红，嘴角还挂有一丝津液，眼睛也变得发红，满眼泪水的看着崔始源。  
“对不起对不起对不起……”口中不断的说着对不起，说着说着眼泪就下来了，哭泣的呜咽声最终还是盖过了一句句对不起。  
崔始源终归还是心软，蹲下将哭成泪人的搂进了怀里。  
“别哭了，你强吻我，我还没哭你哭什么。”  
“我没把你当宠物，我没有我没有……”  
不停的抽泣让他连一句完整的话都说不下去。  
“是我说的太过了，我的错。”  
“不，你没错，是我，是我不好。是我太在意别人的看法，我害怕被人说gay，害怕被人说我吃软饭，万一有人说我傍大款怎么办。”曺圭贤一边吸着鼻子一边呢喃着这些话，崔始源听了忍俊不禁。  
“这个时候了你还有精力讲笑话？”  
“我没有，我说的都是真的。希澈哥让我想承受流言蜚语和失去你这两件事哪个更难受，我想通了，我不能没有你。傍大款也没什么不好的，有本事他们也傍啊。”  
曺圭贤用力吸了口气，好不容易将眼泪止住说出了句完整的话。  
“十几年了，你怎么才想通？”

“那是因为我以前没有实感，你说得对，我确实以为你永远不会离开，我也不知道哪来的自信，那么笃定你不会离开我，但是，我果然是自信过头了。”  
“我明天结婚。”  
“我知道。”  
“那你现在说？”  
“现在不说以后就更没机会了。”  
“现在就有机会了吗？”  
“至少有一半了。”话说完，曺圭贤便又一次吻了上去，和之前不同，这一次崔始源也开始有了回应。两个人紧紧纠缠在一起，情欲的气氛流动在房间的每一处。  
6．  
曺圭贤褪去了自己的衣服，赤身裸体的站在崔始源面前，再深刻的亲吻也无法满足他想要拥有崔始源的强烈欲望，他想要他。从今天晚上崔始源出现开始，他便想触碰他，想亲吻他，想更深层次的拥有他。  
他走上前解开崔始源的衬衫扣子，崔始源精壮的身体逐渐暴露在空气中。  
许是体内的坏因子占了上风，崔始源对此刻的曺圭贤充满了好奇，他饶有兴趣的站在那里，期待着曺圭贤的每一个举动。  
曺圭贤亲吻住崔始源的脖颈，舌尖掠过崔始源的锁骨，逐渐向下舔舐，他逐渐蹲了下来，解开了崔始源的皮带，笨拙的将崔始源的裤子和内裤脱了下来，庞大的性器瞬间映在曺圭贤的眼里，这是他第一次和一个男人的性器靠的如此之近。  
“别勉强自己。”崔始源看见了曺圭贤的犹豫，轻声的道了一句。曺圭贤抬头看了眼崔始源，刚刚哭过的眼睛此刻还红着，挂着满脸泪痕的曺圭贤抬头的瞬间，崔始源的心也就更痒了一分。  
曺圭贤深吸了一口气，像是做了什么重大的决定一样，用舌头轻轻地触碰了下崔始源的阴茎，继而开始自上而下的舔弄，他原本以为的厌恶感并没有到来，反倒多了一丝的莫名的兴奋。  
曺圭贤将崔始源的阴茎含在嘴里，原本就微微挺起的阴茎在他的口中变得越发的坚挺，曺圭贤吸弄着阴茎，舌尖在龟头上来来回回的搔弄，手握着崔始源两颗卵蛋轻轻揉捏。  
崔始源紧紧的咬着下唇，曺圭贤的舔弄让他心痒难耐，曺圭贤握住他的阴茎来回的吞吐，不时的用力吸吮更是让他难以承受，终于，他扶住了曺圭贤的头，将阴茎开始更深的送入曺圭贤的口中，阴茎开始在曺圭贤的口中抽插，曺圭贤配合着崔始源的抽插更加用力的吸吮，过了十几下后，随着崔始源的一声低吼浓密的精液射入了曺圭贤的口中。  
突如其来的异物让曺圭贤瞬间咳了出来，精液从口中流出，挂在来了曺圭贤的身上，微微发红的身体上洒着乳白色的液体，再配上一张满是泪痕的脸，仿佛一幅香艳的春宫图。  
看着这样的情景，再按捺的住，那崔始源恐怕就可以去申请世界最佳绅士了。  
好在崔始源这个绅士还没那么完美，他将曺圭贤横抱了起来放到了床上，近乎暴力的打开了酒店房间的润滑剂，挤了一大半到手上抹在了圭贤的后穴口。  
冰凉而又陌生的触感袭来，惹得圭贤不自禁的叫了出来。  
“始源你慢点……慢点”  
即使崔始源的情欲已经沸腾到了极点，看见曺圭贤难受的样子，他还是慢了下来，在曺圭贤的后穴口轻轻地按摩，待曺圭贤习惯了才开始下一步动作。  
细长的手指铺开后穴的褶皱慢慢进入了曺圭贤的身体里，手指没入的瞬间，曺圭贤轻哼了一声，疼痛和异物感让他有些不舒适，但是心里却在期待着崔始源接下来的动作。  
从未开发过的后穴由于手指的闯入而紧缩着肌肉，崔始源怕伤了曺圭贤，不敢太过用力，只能在曺圭贤身体里缓缓的蠕动，待肌肉放松了，才开始慢慢了在曺圭贤身体内的探索。  
崔始源的手指向深处探入，直到触碰到了前列腺才善罢甘休，曺圭贤的眼睛瞬间睁大，崔始源知道自己找到那个点了，他开始触碰曺圭贤的敏感点，每碰一下便是对方的一声呻吟，作恶的坏因子再一次占据了上风，崔始源开始肆意的摩擦着曺圭贤的敏感点，曺圭贤的呻吟声也越来越大，眼神也渐渐失去了焦点，脸上的红仿佛可以挤出水滴一般，看的崔始源的心头越发的瘙痒。  
他开始失去耐心，又挤了些润滑剂，第二根、第三根依次被送入了曺圭贤的体内，三根手指一起在曺圭贤的身体里捣弄，穴口早被撑开，曺圭贤也从一开始的疼痛逐渐开始收获快感，透明的肠液从穴口缓缓流出，崔始源退出手指抹在了曺圭贤的臀瓣上，用力的揉捏了下两片浑圆的臀瓣，撕开了一个安全套，套在了自己早就硬起的阴茎上。  
崔始源抬起曺圭贤的两条腿，粗大的阴茎缓缓挤入湿漉漉的洞口，毕竟硬度与粗细不同，虽然已经扩张好，但是曺圭贤还是痛的缩进了括约肌，崔始源的阴茎瞬间被温暖的肌肉紧紧包围，险些就缴械投降，他咬紧了牙关控制自己，好不容易等曺圭贤适应了下来才开始继续往里推。  
曺圭贤感受着下体的膨胀感，眼睛变得越发湿润，崔始源的阴茎在他的身体里让他有了从未有过的感觉，疼痛又带有一丝羞耻，满足又还想要更多，这一刻他总算明白，自己对崔始源的贪恋，不只是那一份温柔，而是这个人的全部，他早就爱上崔始源了，只是他不愿意承认罢了。  
崔始源察觉到曹刿险些的目光，以为是弄疼了对方，忙关切道，  
“你要是实在接受不了，我们可以停下来。”  
“始源，我爱你。”突然的告白让崔始源猝不及防，这句话他等了太久了。  
爱意瞬间打败了情欲，他俯下身将圭贤搂起，深深的亲吻起来，或许是吻的太用力，圭贤体内的阴茎也跟着动了一下，突然的触动中断了这绵长的深吻，崔始源索性抱住了他，阴茎开始挺动，一次次的向深处撞击。  
崔始源低头含住了曺圭贤早已耸立的乳珠，牙齿轻轻地在上面磨过，引得身下的人又一次呻吟了出来。崔始源将他再次放在床上，分开了他的双腿，让自己的阴茎可以与后穴贴的更紧，更加深入，他开始加快了抽插的速度，狠狠的碾过他身体内的敏感点，一波波尖锐的快感向曺圭贤袭来。  
曺圭贤从未感受过这样的兴奋，一次次的碰撞带来的快感浸入他身体里的每一处，他喜欢这种感觉，他喜欢和崔始源紧紧拥抱在一起的感觉，喜欢和他亲吻，喜欢和他像现在这样紧密相连，他拥有了他，不再只是心，这一次还拥有了身体，他彻底拥有了他的全部。  
满足带来的快感，让他随着崔始源的抽插开始扭动着腰，崔始源看见圭贤的配合后越发的兴奋，抽插的速度也变得越发的快了，他的动作变得更加粗暴、疯狂，每一下仿佛都要贯穿身下的人一般，崔始源就像一匹野兽一般做着最原始的动作，整张床都随着他的动作吱呀作响，一次次的撞击使变得越发的红肿，他抓住曺圭贤的屁股，往他的身体里猛的撞去，疯狂的摩擦着他的敏感点，曺圭贤长大了嘴，他觉得快要喘不过气，快感一波波的袭来，眼泪不知道什么时候再次流了出来。  
崔始源突然停了下来，附身靠近曺圭贤的耳旁，轻声的说了一句，  
“圭贤我爱你，我真的好爱你。”  
还没等曺圭贤回应，便又是一波疯狂的碰撞，似乎是比刚才更快的速度，让他的四肢开始发麻，密集的快感让身体发生了变化，随着崔始源的一声低吼，滚烫的精液在曺圭贤身体里喷薄而出。精液的温度触碰到内壁的瞬间曺圭贤也再也忍耐不住将爱液系数的射了出来。  
床上、身体上，到处都沾着精液，乱糟糟的头发，发红的眼睛，还有崔始源才情迷中留在胸口的吻痕，整个房间都混杂在汗味与精液味中的淫糜感里。  
崔始源压在曺圭贤身上，待阴茎疲软了才从曺圭贤的身体里退了出来，安全套滑落了下来，精液缓缓的从曺圭贤的屁股上流了下来。  
崔始源再一次吻住了曺圭贤，舌头贪婪的搔刮每一处，肆虐的宣示着主权。  
“后悔吗？  
“后悔。”  
“啊？”  
“后悔没早点儿。”  
“你再这么说话，我早晚会被你吓死。”  
“对不起”  
“别再说对不起了。”  
“那……我爱你，崔始源。”  
“我也爱你。我终于等到你爱我了。”崔始源紧紧的搂住曺圭贤，两个赤身裸体的男人在渍满汗液和精液的床上紧紧相拥。  
7  
曺圭贤再次醒来的时候，窗外已是一片昏暗，金希澈穿着一身红色运动服躺在沙发上玩着游戏。  
“希澈哥？”  
“哟，醒了啊。再不醒我就叫救护车了。”  
曺圭贤低头看了看周围，确认了是之前和崔始源意乱情迷的酒店，再低头看见了吻痕，更加笃定那不是一场梦。  
“崔始源呢？”  
“退婚去了啊。”  
“啊？”  
“啊什么，你可以啊，结婚前夜睡了人家的新郎，你小子截胡截的很彻底啊。有点本事。”  
“他自己去的啊？”  
“不然呢，又不是我跟他睡的，难不成我去啊。”  
金希澈的话刚说完，崔始源就推门进来了，脸上还挂着伤。曺圭贤见状连忙上前，  
“谁打的！”  
“我去退婚，挨两下也没什么。”  
曺圭贤自知理亏，虽然心疼，但是这笔账也确实不好去算，只好抱住了崔始源。  
“对不起，都是我不好，要不是我好面子，嘴硬，死撑了这么久，也不用等到今天了，还伤害到了人家姑娘。”  
“没事，不怪你，本身我们就是商业联姻没什么感情，回头我发个通稿，就说是我的问题，媒体吵几天就过去了，再说了不还有希澈哥这个最强公关吗，怕什么。”  
“你们两口子的烂摊子，最后还得我收拾。想得美。”  
“钟云哥的新专辑我投资了，mv你们想去哪拍就去哪，所有花销都由我来负责。”  
“我这就回去赶稿子。”话说完金希澈就收拾东西离开了，曺圭贤沉溺在失而复得的幸福中，完全无视了崔始源和金希澈那一眼洋洋得意的对视。  
金希澈收拾好东西，开着新买的跑车吹着口哨去接他的爱人一起去看他们新落成的工作室了。  
窗外夕阳正好，窗内爱人相偎，无处不是一派大好春光。


End file.
